


Un Morceau

by Shalnarkxkirua



Category: Bleach
Genre: Chocolat - Freeform, Fluffy, Hiver, M/M, Relation établit
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shalnarkxkirua/pseuds/Shalnarkxkirua
Summary: Ichigo mange du chocolat une journée d'hiver, avec un Kisuke somnolant.





	Un Morceau

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne possède pas Bleach.

La neige tombe avec paresse sur le sol déjà blanc.

À l'intérieur d'un simple magasin de friandises, un garçon aux cheveux orange est assis en table près d'une table. Sur lequel on se sert une tasse de thé fumant et une tablette de chocolat déjà entamé.

Ichigo regarde la tête de Urahara Kisuke allongé sur lui. Ichigo a noté sur le temps que Kisuke ne se repose jamais devant les personnes même avec ses amis les plus proches. Le rouquin passe dans les cheveux blonds cendres; sans fiche chapeau pour une rare occasion.

Ichigo fait craquer dans un bruit depuis la tablette et le carré entre ses lèvres. Il a envoyé un regard intense sur lui, il a baissé ses yeux. Kisuke se relève, s'appuie sur ses coudes et approche ses lèvres d'Ichigo et attache sa sucrerie, il était une fois dans sa bouche laisse ses lèvres se déposer contre celle de son amour, il lui a été rendu tout doux.

Parfois, il n'y a pas besoin de mot.


End file.
